


Random time travel kaboodles

by RainyNuggie, Snowfox890



Series: Random collection of fanfics [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyNuggie/pseuds/RainyNuggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfox890/pseuds/Snowfox890
Series: Random collection of fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593643





	Random time travel kaboodles

Kathryn lay flat on the bed, her face up towards the ceiling. They’d been in this building for two months now. With the quietness and boredom inside, it was easy to forget why she was there. If she had been alone the entire time, Kathryn surely would’ve gone crazy long ago. She learned, some company was better than none. Or so she thought.

“Ethan?” she called out.

“Hmm?” he responded.

change it as you please I guess.

“Do you think we’ll be stuck here forever?”

He actually considered this for a few moments. “Possibly. Possibly not. Either way, we don’t have the resources to help the situation so it’s not really up to us.” Ethan glanced at her. “Why do you ask now, Kat?”

The redhead rolled her eyes slightly. “For the last time, my name is Kathryn. As for my question, I didn’t really expect a serious answer. But… sometimes I wonder if we’re even going to have a future outside of this place, without all the zombies and barren deserts. Ya know?”

Ethan just hummed in acknowledgement. A few moments passed when he spoke up again.

“Hey, why do you dislike being called Kat?” he asked.

“Ehh...it’s more of a dislike of nicknames in general. I mean I was  _ given _ a name. What’s the point of having a given name if you’re not going to use it? Like if they wanted to name me Kat, they would’ve named me that. I dunno. It’s just one of my weird things.” she replied.

“Nah, I think I get it. A name is a name right? If I could choose a different name, I would have long ago. But you use the one you were given because it was specifically for you. Otherwise the name wouldn’t matter.” He shook his head. “Maybe I’m not making much sense either.”

Kathryn simply shrugged and let the silence hang in the air. And for once, it was a comfortable silence.

Of course Ethan had to ruin it. He grinned at Kathryn. “You know, I think that’s the first conversation we had that you weren’t as awkward as a penguin with stagefright!”

“Oh, shut up.” she snapped. But today, she didn’t really mean it.

Both of them spent the rest of the day preparing and storing food and other necessities. When they weren’t working, sometimes they made up a game or just sat there in silence.

When light no longer came through the peephole, Kathryn dropped the cover over it. The lack of light always signaled the time to sleep here.

Once she had finished getting ready for bed, Kathryn flopped onto her mattress eagerly. Somehow, today felt much longer than usual. Probably from mulling over the future much of the day. Useless stuff.

As Ethan reached up to tuf his lamp string off, he heard his roommate call out, “Goodnight Ethan!”   
He smiled a little. “G’night,  _ Kathryn _ .”

The two of them fell asleep soundly for the first time in what seemed like forever.


End file.
